A World Far Off
by superzedu
Summary: Short one-shot. Babydoll realizes that there is only one escape from the hellhole she's in, and she knows who might be able to set her free after all. Implied BabydollxRocket.


=====  
><strong>A World Far Off<br>**=====

=====**  
>An: so after watching Suckerpunch for like, the third time, I finally decided I would write something about it. It's not much, and I don't find it exceptionally well written, but I quite like how all the transitions in Babydoll's imaginative world came out. I tried to make it a little more abstract, in a way. Different than just some block of text with descriptions. I don't know, I just like how it's worked out (: Hope you guys do too.**

**BabydollxRocket if you reaaaaally look for it. Just a bit implied.  
><strong>=====

=====  
>Rain.<p>

"Babydoll."

Pouring rain and the sound of a desperate yet inaudible scream. Exhaustion. Cold, wet fingers around the smooth metal of a gun, the small killing machine feeling heavy and guilty in her hands. Shivers. A breath exhaled. The thumping of her own heartbeat loud in her head, seemingly ceasing the time. Fear coursing through her veins like something intensely feral.

"Babydoll!"

Shattering glass as the lights went out. All red blurring into vision, the smell and smoke of gunpowder beating down on her lungs and tongue, the taste of iron and blood. Eyes turning to see the body in the closet, lifeless but then again so beautifully peaceful. Hatred. Anger, sorrow and a million feelings in between. The wood of the floor rough and raw against her bare feet.

"Babydoll, that's enough!"

With a shaky breath Babydoll opened her eyes. Her lashes stuck together with tears as she looked around, finding the worried eyes of madam Gorski. The latter's red lips were a hard line as she turned off the music and walked over to her.

"I don't know where your head's at," she began in her Eastern Europe accent, circling around the small blonde, "but I know you can do better. We will try again."

Babydoll nodded faintly as she tried to register the words. She felt a little stupid. Dancing proved to be no problem to her before. It was as if it was natural to her. Blue even considered her one of the better ones, if not the best, even if she was his newest girl. But it seemed like something was blocking her mind. Thankfully, Blue wasn't here at the moment, none the less she felt the prying eyes of the other girls on her. She only noticed Rocket looking mysteriously at her. A small blush of frustration appeared on Babydoll's cheeks as the music once again started. Deep sigh.

The loud beat of the music slowly drowned out as she lost herself in it.  
>=====<p>

=====  
>"Hey, Baby. Mind if I come in?"<p>

Said girl looked at the door to see Rocket leaning against the doorpost of the dressing room, a slight boyish smirk on her face. Babydoll nodded, quickly wiping the tears out of her eyes. But it was already too late.

"Are you okay? What happened?" the short-haired blonde asked, taking a seat next to Babydoll. She reached out and grabbed her hands, holding them in her own, a worried look on her face. Her blue eyes eventually locked onto the brown ones of Babydoll.

"I'm fine, it's stupid really," Babydoll began, a smile curling her lips, "I just feel upset about the practice. I don't know what went wrong."

On her second try, she hadn't gotten the right vibe as well. Something was blocking it, and she didn't know what. But what happened was that since she couldn't concentrate, her dance became rigid and faulty. Her moves didn't match the music, she had been completely out of sync. Her thoughts would just not shut off like they usually would during her dance, thus she was thrown off.

And somehow it frustrated her. Sure, she knew it could've happened to everyone and it was no big deal, but dancing was her way to escape. She didn't think about it; she just did it. Not being able to leave reality behind her, even for just a little while, made her feel uncomfortable. She needed to be able to get away from this hellhole, if even the only way was her imagination.

Rocket bent over to her a little, "Really, that was nothing. You looked amazing, there's no need to worry about it."

"But madam Gorski said-"

"Forget her! You know she's not a woman of compliments. Believe me, your dance was as beautiful and exhilarating as ever. I should know." she winked, "But what's bothering you then? Just some pent up feelings?"

Babydoll shrugged. She didn't particularly feel bad. There was nothing she was wondering about, nothing she needed to worry about and that could be a difficulty when dancing. In fact, she was pretty happy, even in a place like this. Blue had come to his senses a bit and even started treating her and the girls better. Of course, things could always be better, but for the time being it was all okay.

Letting go of Babydoll's hands, Rocket stood up and walked around the blonde, snaking her hands onto her shoulders, tracing the slight curve with the tips of her fingers. The short-haired girl smirked as she gave Babydoll a squeeze.

"Hmm, yep, you're quite tense. You need to relax, Baby."

With that said, Rocket plainly began to massage Babydoll's shoulders, neck and arms. The latter was surprised at how good it felt, suddenly realizing that a lot of stress had been building up in her body over time. She closed her eyes as she let out a low, pleased sigh, letting Rocket's hands do their magic. How the blue-eyed girl guessed that it was all just mental stress was a mystery to her, but she was very thankful she knew. Her touch felt strangely familiar and welcome.

Babydoll slowly began to drift off to sleep every now and then. Her head would dip down, peaceful and warm images entering her mind.

The slow burn of the sun, wind coursing over her. Laughter far away in the distance. Delicate and soft fingers tracing lines over her stomach. Happiness. Her heartbeat slow and heavy yet strong and steady. The feeling of belonging somewhere, being able to do what you want without having to worry about it. Grass tickling her bare feet as she turned to see the birds fly away in the cloudlessly blue sky. A pair of blue eyes meeting her.

"Rocket?"

Chirps of crickets. That carelessness you get when you decide to be whatever you want to be. Soft, full lips being pressed against her own in a warm embrace, the taste of honey and freedom. Butterflies. Those blue eyes again, the image now sharper and more familiar. A sharp inhale of air, pupils dilating in the bright light. Warmth circling through her body. Smiles.

"Why... Rocket?"

"Did you say something?" said girl's smooth voice entering her ear, practically hearing her grin through her words. Her hands still worked their ways.

Babydoll shook her head, "Sorry, I was just drifting off a little."

"Hmm, then to bed with you. Great stars need rest too, you know." Rocket winked and gave Babydoll's shoulders one more squeeze before grabbing her hand and leading her off to the bedroom, even before she could protest. The little blonde couldn't help but smile.

She never would've guessed any of these girls to take care of her and to let her into the group. She was grateful that Rocket had come to speak to her first off. The spunky blonde had been her best companion all along, she just hadn't quite noticed that up until now. A great affection started to grow in Babydoll's heart, filling her with some kind of hope. Hope that she might sometime be free. She smiled and took hold of Rocket's hand just a little bit tighter.

Rocket gently pushed her down on the bed and proceeded to put a small but warm blanket around her body, making sure she was comfortable. Her bright blue eyes radiated as she watched Babydoll fall asleep eventually. Now she was back in her imagination again. Away from all this. Away in a world where she needed to be, full of happiness.

Smiling, Rocket pressed a soft kiss against Babydoll's forehead.  
>=====<p>

=====  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Suckerpunch.<br>**_=====


End file.
